Gakuen Alice Season 2 !
by yukinaa
Summary: *CONTINUING* Hotaru wasn't really going to leave. Mikan thinks that after that day, things will be okay. But is it just her conclusion ? That aside, Natsume has changed his feelings about her.. find out in Gakuen Alice SEASON 2 :D continued from ep. 26 !
1. I won't let them die

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !**

"I told you not to put my clothes on the floor. They'll get dirty."

"Hotaru this is too cruel !"

"This is what you get when you don't pay back your debts on time.."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but.."

"Shut up, idiot. Work. Now. This moment. Not tomorrow."

*sigh*

_Why did I agree to do this again? Why did I have to do this, again?_

"Mikan, you're zoning out, again."

_Well as long as it's for my best friend!_ (background) "Mikan, don't make me repeat myself."

_Then again, she doesn't have to treat me like her slave..._ "Mikan! Mikan! Answer me idiot."

*sigh* _I guess it can't be helped ._

"MIKAN YOU DUMB ASS!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !**

"OW OW OW OW OW OW !" (anime style)

"You know, if you're going to hit me with that, turn off that BAKA sound! It's so insulting!" (crossing arms and tapping her left foot with a pout on her face)

"Don't forget that you won't be seeing me for a while. So you're off today."

"OFF?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OFF?! THIS ISN'T MY JOB! I DON'T GET PAID!" (forming a fist)

"To pay all your debts back an easier way, I thought of this so that you don't have to get the exact amount of rabbits."

"I suppose so.." -_-

"Well then, you can go back to the acadamy now, your job for the week is done. Thank you."

*sigh* _Goodness Hotaru, your love is just so confusing. I can't even tell wether you regret having me as a friend or not._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(starts walking back to acadamy)

_I really don't regret going to this acadamy at all though. It's been so fun, and I've only been here for the shortest time... I wonder how things will go afterwards.  
It was pretty stupid of me thinking that Hotaru would actually be moving somewhere overseas. I'm sorry that I'm human and I make mistakes! Even if they're so stupid!  
I wish Hotaru can just accept how stupid I am. Even if she does, already, at least show it in a nicer way!_ (smiles randomly)

*huff huff huff*

"Eh? Ruka-pyon? What are you--"

"Shhhh.." (covers mikan's mouth and pulls her down) [whisper] "Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai has escaped from the school! I don't know if this has anything to do with Persona b--"

(stands up)"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" (pulls her back down) [whisper] "Keep it quiet..I'm gonna try and look for them"

"Ruka-pyon that's dangerous! I won't let you go alone! I'll go with you!"

"Are you sure? This might take a while"

"Yeah. I can't let the two of them get harmed! Not now..." (gets a serious look on her face)

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

_What could be the problem...Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume...why the two of them?_

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh what? Oh..right! We have to get those two back!"

"Hn. Let's hurry before we get caught."

"Wait! How are we gonna get passed the gates? There's night-time guards!"

"I can call my eagle remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Listen Sakura, if you really wanna save those two, we have to take the risk."

"Right."

"Let's go!"

(whistles)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PYOK! PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!

(hotaru watching from the window)  
_Ruka's eagle...._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's go Sakura."

"Yeah!"

(flies away with eagle passing through gate)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP! WARNING WARNING WARNING! BEEEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEP!**

"Hmm?"

**BANG!** (narumi's door slams)

*huff huff huff*

''What is it, Misaki-sensei?"

"TWO STUDENTS HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE ACADAMY!"

_No way..could it be..?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Shit...I forgot about the alarm!_

"Ruka-pyon?! What now?! I'm sure Narumi-sensei knows it's us escaping!"

"We'll have to continue!"

"Hm."

_Ruka-pyon's pretty serious about this... Unrequited love for friendship, huh?_ (smiles)

"Sakura-san..are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that I've never seen you this serious before.."

"Huh? uh....well.."

"It's alright, Ruka-pyon! I feel the same way towards Hotaru!" (smiles big)

"Hn." (blushes)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[intense bad-guy music plays]

"So you two....you do realize that you both hold a powerful alice and that you must work for the acadamy right?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

"Calm down now...Natsume-kun...don't pretend like you don't know.."

"Arghh......" (tries to unlock handcuffs)

"What the hell is all this about?! Working for you? Working for the acadamy?"

"Ando Tsubasa, Age 14, Alice; Shadow Manipulation"

[natsume]Shadow manipulation...this guy is...

"Ohh, you're so smart, you know EVERYTHING about me" . (rolls eyes)

"A so-called average teen who escaped his village 4 years ago because of the death of his family.. caused by his older brother"  
(shocked face) "How do you--"

"Enough. It's obvious that you don't know what both you and Natsume are doing here. Though, I have an idea that Natsume may know why.."

"Natsume? Do you re--"

"It doesn't matter! Just get me off these damned handcuffs!"

"I thought we made a deal that you don't talk back..and you won't get hurt, my dear, dear Natsume"

(lifts chin up)

"Natsume, you don't have to worry about your little girlfriend. She'll probably find out about this soon. I won't do anything bad if she tries to stop my plan. Although--"

"SHUT UP! Don't drag her into this! I don't want to see her step into the darkness I'm in! Don't get her into this!"

[tsubasa] _Natsume-kun....._

"Very well... as you wish. But you must promise me.. that you will do any mission...under any circumstances..no argues, no fights. When asked, I expect a "yes"."

"Whatever, just don't let her get into this! If you do...I swear to god I--"

(handcuffs shock natsumes hands)

"Arghh....ugh....."

"As for you, Tsubasa."

"What do you want?"

"You are to do missions for me from now on. Just like little Natsume, here."

[natsume]You....bas...tard.....

"If you don't want to lose little Mikan, then you will do as asked."

"WHY THE F-"

(shocks tsubasa's hand)  
"F....fine...."

"Muahahahahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUUUUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!"

"Shut up you old hag!"

"What did y--"

**BANG!**

"GIVE BACK MY TSUBASA-SENPAI NOW! LET NATSUME GO! GIVE THEM BACK YOU BA-"

"Sakura...*huff huff* can you wait? *huff* You run so fast..."

"Ruka? Polka-dots?"

"Mikan, Ruka-kun"

"My, my. What a lovely girlfriend you have, Natsume. Pretty cute, too."

"GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AS IF I WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH NA--"

(natsume gives mikan 'the look')

"That's not the point! Let them go!"

[masked man]This girl...she looks just like 'that person'....

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Very well. I'll let them go. But for trade."

"TRADE? Sorry mr. masked man but I don't have money on me right now!"

"No. I want your...Identity"

(shocked[anime style])

"Ehhh? My identity?"

"Polka-dots, don't do i--"

(handcuffs shock natsume)

"ughh..."

"NATSUME!" (mikan)

"NATSUME!" (ruka)

"I have to! After all, I can't watch you two die in front of me!"

"Silly little girl. I would never kill these two. They're precious treasures-- they're both very rare.."

"Where do I start?" (sour face on)

"You can tell me your name, alice and age for a start" (evil grin)

"Um...well..My-my-my-my n-n-n-n-n-n-name is M--"

"IDIOT! DON'T DO IT!"

"Mikan S-sakura, I have th-the n-n-nullification alice, and I's current--"

"MIKAN!"

"Huh? Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Very well, if you won't tell me then I'll just have to--"

**WHACK!**

"H-HOTARU!"

"Imai-san!"

"You really are an idiot, Mikan."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA !**

[narumi]"That's enough, Imai-san."

"NARUMI-SENSEI!"

(hair flip)

"Narumi...."

"Let go of them"

(bean whips masked man)

"HURRY, RUN WHILE YOU CAN!"

"But what about Na--"

"DON'T BE STUPID POLKA-DOTS! JUST GO!"

"We'll be right there Mikan!"

_Tsubasa-senpai_...(blushes)

"RIGHT!"

(gets on eagle along with Ruka and Hotaru)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NARUMI!"

"MISAKI-SENSEIIII! WE'RE SO SORRY, WE DIDN'T MEAN TO ESCAPE! ME AND RUK--"

"I understand you were trying to save friends, but it's quite dangerous to pull a stunt like that."

"But, I can't let Natsume die! I won't let that happen...especially not with Tsubasa-senpai!"

(all with shocked faces)

"Wh-what?"

[ruka]_Sakura-san_...(blinks in a sad way)

[whispers] hey, narumi.

[whispers] yes, misaki-sensei?

[whispers] i have a feeling there's a little love triangle heeeere

[whispers] oh, i knew from the start you slo--

" *ahem*...."

"Uhh, MIKAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!"

"Misaki-sensei? Narumi-sensei? Ruka-pyon?"

[all]"Uhh, yes?"

_hmmm..._

"N-nothing...I'm just so worried about N--..And Tsu--...Hotaru."

**BANG!**

"No need to worry, we're right here!"

(gasps) "TSUBASA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" (hugs tsubasa tightly)

(nastume gives him the looks)

[tsubasa] _i wonder why he gives me those looks everytime i hug mikan? hmm...i should hug her tighter.._ (hugs tighter)

[mikan]_tsubasa-senpai...._

"That's enough!"

[narumi&misaki]"Natsume?''

[ruka] _natsume...._

"What the hell are all of you staring at? I hate sweetness, you know that!"

[mikan] "Are you sure you're not je--"

"Don't even say it."

"Fine! But don't deny it Natsume! You know you're feeling the 'j' word!" (sticks tounge out)

"I'll burn you little girl!"

"What are you talking about 'little girl'? You're only one year older than me!" (sticks tounge out)

(natsume flames his hand)

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" (jumps on tsubasa)

"Now, now Mikan. It's ok."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hmph."

(turns around and sticks tounge out again)

(natsume walks out of the room with Ruka)

(misaki and narumi walks out of the room)

"So, My Tsubasa-senpai, huh?"

(blushes and changes subject)

"Hotaru, why do you think Natsume is like this?"

"Mikan. Idiot. You're so slow."

"Tsubasa-senpai, why do you think he acts like this?"

"Haha, it's obvious that he likes you.."

"Natsume? Likes me? What?"

"Just don't tell him I said that. I wouldn't be alive tomorrow if you do" (x

"Hotaru, do you agree?"

(nods head with the 'she's such an idiot' look)

"Hmm..maybe he does.."

"I'm sure you do too, Mikan! Hahaha."

"Senpai?"

"*wink*"

"No way!"

_Or do I....._

"Let's go rest, it's been a long day."

"Hn."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Mixed Feelings

(mikan walking to her room)

_I wonder why they said that Natsume...i don't even wanna say it...but i can't stop thinking about it! Ughh stop talking to yourself ! but...do i feel the same? i mean, i don't even know if it's tr-_

(stops all of the sudden)

*sigh*....

" I need to stop thinking about this..it's Hotaru's fault that I even came up with the idea that he MAY like me ! "

(forms a fist)

" Um...Mikan? Are you okay? And WHO likes you? "

"Uhh..." (takes fist off) " Oh, Nonoko-chan! I.. i uh...didn't see you coming! ehehehe.." (rubs back of head)

"Mikan? Are you sure you're okay? And you didn't answer my other question."

"Oh, yeah. Um...YES ! I am Mikan! Of course I am what are you thinking?"

"No I me-"

**BANG!**

_Phew...for a second there, i thought she would never stop asking me._

(lays down on bed)

_Man how crazy can this day get... maybe a rest would help... i'll change my clothes later.._

(rolls to her left side)

_But...Natsume...does he really..? Why do i keep asking myself this? As if I, MYSELF likes him. Then again...ughh....-_-" I don't even understand myself anymore...what the hell is this feeling?_

**(knock knock)**

_Huh? Who could it be at this kind of time?_

(background) "Polkadots."

(opens door)

"Eh? Natsu-"

"Shut up. I'm not supposed to be here. No one should know I'm here."

"Yeah but why are y-"

"To tell you something."

"How did y-"

"Because you're stupid"

"You litt-"

"Enough."

"Okay! Well if you wan-"

"I came here to tell you to watch out."

"Ehh? What do you mean? I'm not in some kind of danger am I?"

"You're wrong..you ARE in danger. Because of your stupidity, you had to tell Persona your identity. You don't know what he can do with it."

_Persona..._

"Pers- oh, the masked man earlier! Psh..what can he do with my identity" (puts on a careless look)

"Don't get careless Polkadots. You put your life in danger."

"Can we take this conversation inside the room? Come in!"

(walks in room and grabs a chair from mikan's desk)

"Listen. I can't tell you everything, otherwise my life will be in more danger than it is now..it's not that it matters but..."

[natsume] _i don't want you to step in the darkness i'm in...._

"Natsume.."

"Don't do anything stupid like that again.. or else _I'LL_ be the one that'll hurt you.."

"Hey! Wait a minute...first you want me to be safe, but you'll end up hurting me if i get hurt anyways? What's this all about?"

"Strawberry-patterns...just-"

"My name is Mi"

"Watch out for Persona."

_*sigh*_ "Alright already. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"That's all.."

(Leaves room)

_What's up with Natsume.. maybe he really does..._

**_*flashback*_**

_"GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AS IF I WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH NA--" (natsume gives mikan 'the look')_

**_*flashback ends*_**

_Hmm...but what's with this Persona...._

_***flashback***_

_"This girl...she looks just like 'that person'...."_

_***flashback ends***_

_(shocked face)_

_What did he mean by 'that person'.. oh well...i'll find out some other time.. but I'm tired..._

**(knock knock)**

_ughh who is it now?_

(opens door)

" Uh- "

"Sakura-san. I...um.."

"Ruka-pyon? What are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to say um...." (blushes)

"Ruka-pyon?"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Eh? Ruka-pyo-"

(runs away)

_Ruka-pyon sure is acting wierd....infact, ever since we got back.. that brings up Misaki and Narumi-sensei...I wonder what they were whispering about.. mehh..oh well. I'll sleep for the day..._


End file.
